castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Aeon
is a character from Konami's Castlevania series. He appears in Castlevania Judgment as an original character. Official background: A mysterious character who appears in the "Time Gap" that serves as the stage for our story. He is the key to escaping from it. He is well-spoken and acts as if he sees through everything.The original Judgment press release profile was: Aeon is a member of a group that watches over and preserves the flow of time. Galamoth seeks to take Dracula's throne by erasing the time Dracula exists in. Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time. Character's history Aeon is a member of a group that watches over and preserves the flow of time. Since Galamoth seeks to take Dracula's throne by erasing the time that he lives in, Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time, gathering the 13 soul keys and using them to find a chosen warrior to stop Galamoth's messenger, the Time Reaper. Appearance Aeon first appeared in the fighting game Castlevania Judgment, as the man behind most of the events of the game. Aware of Galamoth's plan to send the Time Reaper to destroy Dracula and change history, Aeon pulls together fighters from different parts of the Castlevania timeline, such as members of the Belmont clan and their allies as well as Dracula himself and his allies, and puts them into a time rift. He then sets them against each other, and battles them himself, hoping to find the one with the most chance of defeating the Time Reaper. In his story, he defeats all the opponents, therefore requiring him to be the one to face the Time Reaper. Aeon manages to vanquish him, mending the rift in time and returning everyone to their respective eras. With no era of his own to return to, Aeon wanders the ages, observing all that occurs and repairing other rifts in time. Abilities *'Expert fighter': With his clock-blade and his formidable magical abilities, Aeon is more than a match for warriors such as Simon and Trevor Belmont, Shanoa, Death and even Dracula himself. *'Control of time': Aeon's signature ability is to completely stop time around someone, rendering them helpless against him. Aeon may also possess other time-based powers, such as time-travel. *'Main Ability': Aeon's large stopwatch can extend its two hands into blades for either an offensive charge slash combo or a quick stabbing combo. *'Other Abilities' *'Nullifying Barrier': Casts, as the name implies, a barrier that emanates from Aeon's clock that nullifies all attacks in all directions. A confirm block will change Aeon's clock color. Aeon's clock hands turn to normal size and point downwards toward the seven while it gives off a quick glow. If Aeon manages to block an attack and the player doesn't move him he will automatically bow to his opponent. While he does this he's invincible until the bow is over and he goes back to his normal pose for a few seconds. *'Nick of Time': Aeon gets down and does a short slide to his opponent if he is near and when he makes contact he rises and does a slash at his opponent. If his opponent tries to dodge this move Aeon will follow his opponent like a magnet and has a chance to slash at his opponent. Aeon can also use this to go through long range sub-weapons and almost any opponent's long-range attacks which if successful it will change Aeon's clock color. *'Evading Move': Backdashes while invincible. Aeon describes it as an after image of his backdash. He tends to taunt enemies while doing so. *'Hour of Judgement': A random effect depending on his clock color. It changes color frequently when Nullifying Barrier confirms a block, his health is depleting, or time passes a while. **'Extension (normal)': When there is no color, Aeon uses a Extension of his blade as he describes it. **'Suffer the March of Time (a time beam)': When his clock glows blue, it means he can shoot a destructive blue beam. To activate hold B. Its maximum combo hit is 45. It cannot be blocked. (when playing in Aeon's alternate costume, the beam is red and resembles the beams of the Time Reaper). It can also can be done in the air with Aeon in a sitting position with his legs crossed with his weapon on his lap. **'The Clock Strikes Thrice (3 clock slicers)': When the clock grows green, Aeon will throw his clock in the air and the hands of the clock grow very long. As it falls down Aeon catches it on his left hand while bending over. The clock hand begins slashing three times, hence the name. Due to the length of the clock blades, they have incredible range and hard to evade and due to its height from the ground its hard to evade by jumping except by Dracula's "Jump". Can also be done in the air with Aeon doing a one-handed handstand on the bottom of his weapon that doesn't have the clock on that side. **'Behold Absolute Power (time freezes extendedly)': When the clock glows yellow, the name describes it; Aeon stabs the ground, time freezes and all affected inverts color. Again can be used in the air with Aeon jumping real high with his legs touching then spread out along with him saying "It's Time!" stabs with his weapon with his arms in front of him while floating on air then sits there for a split second before doing a front flip to land on the ground. *'Blades of Evil's Bane': Aeon jumps up and pulls off a downward stab at his opponent with both minute and hour hands aligning at the bottom of it with the minute hand extended farther than the hour hand directly down from where he initially holds it very quickly. When he makes contact with his opponent the minute and hour clock hands do a quick stab and then they split from each other in opposite directions, doing considerable damage. *'Rift Betwixt Twin Blades': Aeon, with his strength throws an enemy up and slashes them with twin blades from his weapon like a pair of scissors. It cannot be blocked due to it being a throw. *'Hyper Attack': Requiem of the 13th Hour. Aeon's Hyper takes longer than three seconds to connect. While it connects he cannot move and the victim has a clock under them, and is vulnerable. A good technique is to utilize Hour of Judgement, Behold Absolute Power. While time stops Aeon can cast his Hyper without worry of interference. After it connects, Aeon snaps his fingers and the victim's clock will shatter, freezing his victim for as long as he desires. He tends to taunt or advise his victim about how their desires or themselves are small compared to time. He then summons twelve blades that look like the hand of his clock and one huge blade like the minute from his weapon and unfreezes time with the phrase "Time Marches On". The blades impales his victim with the first twelve and the last one hitting before his victim touches the floor. He seems to time his Hyper beforehand knowing how long it would take. Note: Aeon usually stands with his legs touching each other. When he executes his hyper attack on his doppelganger, you will notice that his legs aren't touching each other. Quotes *'Short description': The Guardian of Time *'At the beginning of the other characters' Story Modes': "Right on time. Welcome to the Time Rift" *'When selected': "The time is now." or "It is time to fight." or "Who is my opponent?" *'Before battle': "In this place, I too am able to fight." or "To mend the fabric of time, I ask you meet me in combat." *'Before fighting Alucard, Carmilla, Death, Golem, or Dracula': "Immortal one, you have ignored the passage of time long enough." *'Before fighting Time Reaper': "You will pay for disrupting the flow of time! Your hour is up!" *'Before fighting himself': "Well, now. What have we here?" *'Before fighting himself (response)': "Two of us cannot be allowed to exist at once" *'Evading': "Not quite." or "An after-image." or "I'm over here." *'Lost Defenses': "No!" or "Oh, well done." *'Recovering after being knocked back or after blocking with Nullifying Barrier': "I beg your pardon." or "Not quite." *'Executing Throw': "And then..." "TAKE THIS!!" *'Executing Hour of Judgement': Extension: "Extension!" or lets out a yell "Se-yaaaaaaa!" *'Executing Hour of Judgement': Suffer the March of Time: "Here I come!" or lets out a yell "Haaah!" *'Executing Hour of Judgement': The Clock Strikes Thrice: "Go on. Flee." *'Executing Hour of Judgement': Behold Absolute Power: "It's time!" *'Defeated': "A time to win, and a time to lose." or "My time...is up." or "My.......defeat..." *'After battle': "Right on time. This moment was pre-ordained." or "I cannot allow that which would disrupt the flow of time." *'After battle (lose to Aeon in the first battle against him in Story Mode or win against first character in Aeon's story)': "How unfortunate. I shall have to search for another." *'After battle (lose to Aeon in the second battle against him in True Story Mode or win against Dracula in Aeon's true story)': "You are not the one. Then I must go myself." *'After fighting Alucard, Dracula, Death, Golem, or Carmilla': "Immortals disrupt the flow of time, don't you see?" *'After fighting himself': "Time was on the verge of being destroyed." *'During hyper attack': "Heed me, time.....STOP!" "This will just take a minute." (comments to each character) "And....... time marches on." "Right on time." **The comments to each characters are these: ***Against Simon: "Not even the storied Belmont Clan can stand against the power of time." ***Against Alucard: "You who bear a heavy cross, what does eternity hold for you?" ***Against Trevor: "Even the man named legend is like a babe in the face of time." ***Against Sypha: "No matter how powerful the magic you wield, you will never surpass time." ***Against Grant: "You live for the sake of others. Your tale will be passed down for eternity." ***Against Eric: "Jealousy of the whip does not excuse your arrogance with the lance." ***Against Maria: "You are fated to walk a difficult path. Enjoy yourself while you can." ***Against Shanoa: "You seek a dangerous power. It, too, is governed by time." ***Against Carmilla: "Your quest for eternal beauty is doomed: nothing withstands time." ***Against Cornell: "Everything resolves in its own time, regardless of your desires." ***Against Golem: "Even artificial life is subject to the laws of time." ***Against Death: "You govern the fate of death, but even fate is a truth wound by time." ***Against Dracula: "Even the Lord of Darkness cannot escape time." ***Against himself: "Mimicking my form will not allow you to rule time." *'After completing story (down to five)': "I accept the soul key. (twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five) yet remain. *'After completing story (last four soul keys)': "I accept the soul key. Only (four, three, two, one) remain(s). Trivia Name origin: *The word Aeon originates as the Latin translation of the koine Greek word ὁ αἰών (aion). It is sometimes spelt as Eon and means "age", "forever" or "for eternity". It could also come from the Japanese word eien (永遠), meaning "eternity". *The Eon spelling is further supported by his clock like weapon and the fact he is seen holding a pocket watch. *He has a habit of using time related phrases such as "It's time!" and "Your hour is up!". *Dio Brando, from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, utters the phrase: "Soshite toki wa ugoki dasu," when he stops time, which translates to: "Thus, time will move once more." Aeon can be heard saying this in the trailer and in his special attack. The English localization of the game has him say: "And... time marches on." instead. *Aeon's theme in Judgment is "Darkness of Fear -arranged-", which as the title shows, it is an arrangement of "Darkness of Fear", the main theme of Judgment. Additionally, it becomes his battle theme when he is fought the second time in the Clock Tower arena, not the arranged version. *Aeon occasionally mutters, "Oh, well done." when he lost his defenses. Aeon may be saying this to the player, breaking the fourth wall. *Aeon has the longest Hyper Attack title. *Aeon's pocket watch has 13 hours on its face. The clock like weapon he uses also has 13 hours in its face. This is similar to the central clock room in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, which strikes 13 before the secret passage opens. *Aeon belongs to the same group Saint Germain is a part of, as confirmed by Koji Igarashi. This is alluded to on Judgment through Aeon's alternate costume, which is similar to Saint Germain'sKoji Igarashi Reddit AMA. *His statement "In this place, I too am able to fight" suggests that he either has no physical form in the real world, is not as powerful, or cannot fight for whatever reason. This is similar to Saint Germain's inability to speak or act upon matters of fate unless in a specific location in which time is nonexistent. **It could also refer to the fact that, as a guardian of time, he is not allowed to leave a mark on time, which would partially explain why he pulled the other characters into the rift, and why he is otherwise unmentioned in any other Castlevania game since Judgment (as previous games obviously occurred before Aeon was created as a character). ***This is further supported by the fact that Order of Ecclesia can be connected to Judgment for extra content, and Shanoa is a character present in both. She is returned to her own time after the events of Judgment, but Aeon is never mentioned, despite Shanoa being a potential combatant of the Time Reaper, both before finding Albus and after being sent to find him by Barlowe. Fighting style *True to his time related name his attacks consist of using his weapon in many different ways (as a gun, spear, etc.) and using time based magic attacks, he can also clone his weapon for several attacks, giving it the appearance of the hands of a clock. Gallery :See: Aeon/Gallery External links *http://www.nintendowiifanboy.com/photos/castlevania-judgement-1/988920/ References Category:Male Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Judgment Characters Category:Judgment Playable Characters